


Evasive Maneuvers

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but no one is angsty either, eheheheheheheh, hehhehehehehe, i'm on a soulmate kick, no one is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: What it implies on the tin. No carbs or high fructose corn syrup.





	

Your mark was a curious thing, one that had confused Arthur when he found you and caused more than a little wariness among the other nations. You bared your teeth and dared for them to comment, whenever they saw it.

_ It’s been a while, boy. Are you happy now? _

You’d have to have known them beforehand. But who would you meet that would change so drastically that everything previous didn’t matter? With a grudge afterwards, no less. It made wars awkward, and had left you terrified and paranoid after the civil war, when it occurred to you that it might have been you that changed. Going from a colony to a nation was a big enough change, wasn’t it?

But Arthur never uttered those words, and neither did anyone else, not precise enough to make you react.

So you sat through the civil war, the world wars, waiting. You fucked up relationships, made new ones, and tried to keep your parent country from falling under. Nothing. Maybe it was a human, you wondered. You had been stuck with the short end, and you were actually waiting for only a brief amount of time with some mortal.

Or they were already dead.

* * *

You huffed, tapping a pen against the table and watching other nations file in, small groups talking amongst themselves. You stayed next to Ludwig, who was hissing some warning or another to Prussia. East Germany. The fuck did the guy count as, nowadays?

The rest of the eastern bloc was there, having come early; things were tense enough without being able to scope things out, and they did that by taking strategic seats. Georgia smiled at you when you caught her eye, and you waved in reply. Mattie huffed a breath next you, which you studiously ignored, because you were being polite and even agreed not to bring any food for once.

Another group shuffled through the doors, and conversation quieted, tension racketing up. You glanced up, grimaced, and quickly looked back down. From the snort that you heard, it looks like it didn’t matter. Fights were to be had, no matter how much of a fuck you couldn’t give. Footsteps approached as you furiously pretended to draw on your notes, ignoring Mattie’s aggrieved sigh. Mattie could shut up.

“It’s been a while, boy. Are you happy now?” You froze. “Well? You proved me wrong.”

Holy shit.

“Holy shit.” Thank you, Matthew.

You didn’t want to answer this. You did not want to brag like usual. You just wanted to hide under the table and hyperventilate. Your eyes were pulled upward without your consent, and you peered at his face. God, he looked like shit. Totally his fault, of course, except not really, ahahahahaahahhhhhh _ fuck. _

“You know, I’m pretty good with  _ not  _ doing that, if you don’t mind, enough shit already, place and time and really at this point I don't really want tooooo...?” Russia’s face was blank. Terrifyingly blank. Noooo.

You took evasive maneuvers and slid under the table.


End file.
